


A Ceiling of Stars

by Cyrelia_J



Series: Garak/Bashir AUs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Deception, Lies, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/pseuds/Cyrelia_J
Summary: In an alternate future universe Julian and Garak meet at a party. They fall in love, they get married, they live happily ever after...Scratch that- and remember not everything is what it seems.In an alternate future universe Julian and Garak meet at a rich man's party to celebrate the end of humanity on Earth. They don't understand each other. They don't trust each other. They become involved anyway. They don't fall in love. They don't live happily ever after.And then something breaks.The rating is for the main 2 chapters to be posted later- this part hovers at a Teen pretty safely.





	A Ceiling of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is a drastic shift from my usual writing style and is rather stylized on purpose. This is almost a sort of experiment, continuing with G/B AUs. There will be 3 chapters; this one and then Julian and Garak's chapter. This will explore a pretty dysfunctional relationship as well as other mental issues I was curious to explore and of course porn because I'm a disgusting pervert... I'm hoping this chapter will pretty baldly lay out where this is going somewhat succinctly so no one is caught of guard by the main story. C&C welcome, though I will warn there may be circumstantial OOCness (based on differing life experiences and things like that) ALl that being said, I hope some people enjoy this goofy New Wave inspired trip.

_In mendacia veritas…_

 

_The two of them meet on March 25th 2324 A.D. on the standard human calendar. The date on the Cardassian Calendar reads 733.6.32. March 25th is marked as the height of the greatest migration in human history and will continue to be referred to as humanity’s last night on Earth. 6.32 is Founder’s Day on Cardassia Prime. The party is the last event to be held at Earth’s “Skypiercer” tower. The night of the event is marked with a series of tremors which force an early evacuation of the city’s last residents to the safety of The Vaults. The earthquake goes unnoticed by the those in attendance set to migrate off world. Those wealthier still have chosen to remain on Earth in the security of the world’s newest luxury habitats. They will never set foot near The Vaults._

_The world’s only operational colossal “anti gravity” train Sunrunner begins its eternal trek above the unstable ground for those who wish to remain on the surface but able to detect and avoid the natural disasters ravaging the planet. Seascapes Industries cuts the ribbon on the sunken cities “Thonis I-VII” and “Heracleion I-X” reiterating that humanity is better served under the sea in one of their pressurized biospheres. Laputa Tech begins the shuttle launch to its archologies which float high in the sky above the clouds closer to the amenities of space and the World Stations. The topic is enthusiastically debated by nearly all the guests in attendance._

_Julian Subatoi Bashir does not engage in the discussion but rather watches those in attendance at the behest of his father. He’s looking for a mark. Elim Garak does not engage in the discussion but rather makes a business proposal to Armand L. Chase- owner of the Interior Milky Way sector’s second largest property owning conglomerate. He’s looking for his target. Julian’s father needs money. Enabran Tain needs information. Julian’s father was able to talk them into the gathering with his silver tongue. Enabran Tain ensured that Garak received a special invitation. Julian doesn’t want to steal but he has no choice. This is the only time his father has ever asked for his help. Garak doesn’t want to kill but he’s one of the last of the true patriots. Enabran Tain has made much use of that loyalty. Julian is twenty. Garak is fifty three._

 

_Their eyes meet across the room in a moment of kismet._

_Julian thinks the Cardassian is the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on._

_Garak thinks the human is far too young for the con he appears to be trying to run._

 

 _Julian approaches him, forgetting all about the plan and boldly offers to spend the night with him. Garak ignores him, thinking that it’s an incredibly pathetic honey trap. Julian presses the issue knowing he’ll never see him again. Garak gives him a second look, knowing he’ll never see him again. Julian sees his father watching and realizes his error too late. Garak sees Julian’s father watching and realizes exactly what their game is. Julian turns to leave, knowing he can’t go through with this. Garak stops him, finding that hesitation amusing._ _Julian hesitates but agrees to meet Garak in his room after the party. Garak counters and suggests they leave now. Julian leaves the party with him praying that he can succeed for his father and mother’s sake. Garak leaves the party with him knowing that failure is not an option where Tain is concerned._

_Julian tries to kiss him. Garak tells him that’s not why they’re here. Julian is panicked; he needs prolonged contact to be able to work. Garak is thoughtful; he’s immune to nearly all forms of outside influence. Julian asks him why he’s there. Garak asks him to wait. Julian asks him to stay. Garak asks him to lie for him. Julian agrees and swears that he’ll be there when Garak returns. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t leave. Garak leaves and doesn’t imagine Julian will still be there. He feels sad that he’ll have to kill him. Julian stays. Julian lies. Julian tells Garak he’ll do anything that Garak asks of him. Garak considers this. Garak lies. Garak tells Julian that he’s merely an architect looking for a companion._

 

_They both know he’s lying._

_They both agree to a contract._

 

_“I’ll give you everything you ever desired.”_

_“I’ll do whatever you want without question.”_

_“Never question anything I tell you.”_

_“Never quarrel with me.”_

_“Don’t touch me.”_

_“Don’t hurt me.”_

 

_Julian moves with him to an archology above the clouds. His parents move to Thonis V. The Earth moves mountains into the sea. Millions die. The train moves on. Additional cars are designed to add and swap. Garak designs them. Seascape Industries expands to Europa. Garak designs the interior dwellings. Laputa Inc expands to the industrial belt and finds a market in the most polluted mining planets of the aging Sagittarius arm. Garak designs the apartments and offices. The Obsidian Order obtains eyes and ears across the galaxy. Garak earns more credits than he could hope to spend in seven lifetimes. He buys Julian whatever he desires. Julian confides to Garak about his abilities thinking they might be of some use. Garak dismisses him. Garak reminds Julian that he’s only there for his pleasure, and nothing more. Garak is terrified should anyone in the Order become aware of what Julian can do._

 

_They engage in sexual intercourse repeatedly, routinely._

_They both hate it._

 

_Julian never touches him. Garak never argues with him. Julian has no idea why Garak still keeps him around. He doesn’t want Garak to leave him. Garak still believes that Julian is plotting against him. He’s even more afraid that Julian will leave him. They share music. They share art. They share stories. They share dreams. They share no further secrets. They don’t share a bed. Julian waits for Garak to tire of him. He never stops desiring the man he saw across the room the night they met. Garak waits for Julian to betray him. He never stops desiring him the man who lied for him and offered to kill for him._

 

_They stay together for ten years._

_Julian turns thirty._

_Everything changes._

**Author's Note:**

> So the chapters aren't up yet, but from here, the Julian and Garak chapters will be interchangeable- that is they'll be able to be read either one or the other first. The update may take a bit since one is mostly complete but not the other, so I hope everyone sticks around til then haha. Oh and a lot more warnings will definitely be added when those go up.


End file.
